Hasta El Último Recuerdo
by ClaudiaTwihard
Summary: Bella sufre un accidente cuando Edward y su familia están de caza. ¿Ella estará bien? Ocurre entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse. ¿Qué pasara si Bella sufre amnesia y no se acuerda nada sobre el mundo sobrenatural? ¿Edward la abandonará por segunda vez?
1. Chapter 1: Accidente

**¡Hola Twihards! Os traigo una nueva historia sobre Edward&amp;Bella. Voy a tratar de publicar cuando me sea posible, también iré actualizando mi otro fanfiction. Déjame saber lo que te gustaría ver que suceda en los próximos capítulos! Cuantas más reviews tenga, tendré más ideas para continuar la historia! Gracias por leer mi segunda historia, espero que os guste!**

**Los personajes son propiedad de la magnifica y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos y creo mi propia historia. **

* * *

Hasta el último recuerdo: Amnesia

Capítulo 1: Accidente

Bella's POV:

Me encontraba en mi coche conduciendo hacia mi casa, mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas por la radio. Este fin de semana Edward esta cazando fuera con el resto de su familia, por esa razón había pasado la tarde en La Push con Jake.

Manteniendo una mano en el volante busqué en mi bolso el móvil, me aseguré si tenía alguna llamada perdida o mensaje pero nada.

Deje el móvil y volví mi vista a la carretera, en ese mismo instante una luz de un camión me cegó y giré bruscamente hacia un lado. Reaccioné lo suficiente rápido antes que de el camión impactara con mi coche pero en lugar de eso, choqué con un coche del otro carril. El coche intentó frenar en seco aunque no lo consiguió y golpeó la parte delantera de mi camioneta. El vidrio delantero se rompió al mismo instante del impacto y en ese momento mi visión se nubló y me adentre en un mar sin salida.

Edward's POV:

Corría por el bosque mientras que los árboles pasaban a mi lado pero podía ver todos sus detalles. Un ciervo bebía tranquilamente en un río pero cuando me vio, trató de escapar.

En su camino tropezó y se cayó al suelo, me lancé al ciervo. Este intentó escaparse de mis brazos pero hundí mis dientes en su cuello y bebí la satisfactoria sangre. Poco a poco el ciervo se hizo más débil y el corazón le latía más lento. La quemazón en mi garganta fue disminuyendo al haber bebido tres ciervos.

Mientras corría de vuelta para volver de regreso con mi familia, una visión le vino a Alice. A continuación una imagen vino a mí. _Un camión conduciendo por una carretera, el conductor se estaba quedando durmiendo y se desvió hacia el carril equivocado. Otro coche se aproximaba por ese carril, era la camioneta oxidada de Bella. Ella trató de evitar al camión girando hacia la izquierda pero otro coche venía del otro carril. El conductor intentó frenar en seco pero chocó con el coche de Bella. Antes de que los vehículos chocaran, Bella gritó y en el momento del impacto se hizo un corte en la frente que se filtraba sangre, un rastro corriendo por el lado de su cara y su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil sin ningún movimiento... _La visión terminó allí.

Me encontré con Alice que se encontraba en estado de shock.

''¿Tenemos tiempo? ¿Podemos detenerlo? ¿Podemos salvarla?'' Le pregunté con pánico.

''No podemos detenerlo. Si vamos ahora podemos ayudarla y llevarla al hospital.'' Ella dijo con tristeza.

''Maldita sea. ¡Carlisle!'' Grité, esperando a que se uniera con nosotros en la carrera. Carlisle y Alice se quedaron atrás porque yo era el más rápido. Hice más esfuerzos para correr más rápido, nunca corrí así de rápido solamente cuando fui al estudio de baile en Phoenix.

Realmente sentía frustración. ¿Por qué los seres humanos son tan estúpidos que tratan de conducir cuando apenas pueden caminar derechos? La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte mientras corría.

Encontré por fin la carretera y vi la camioneta de Bella, eso es todo lo que importa. Finalmente puede olor la sangre de Bella. El olor era fuerte, muy fuerte. ''Bella!'' Grité.

Me acerqué a la camioneta y abri la puerta. ''Bella.'' Le dije en voz baja. ¿Esta bastante herida? Su cabeza tenía un corte con sangre y ella no se movía... Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus respiraciones eran poco profundas. Un gruñido salió de mí. El hombre conduce borracho y además soñoliento. Ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde.

''Voy a sacarte de aquí, amor. Te vas a recuperar.'' Le dije a Bella mientras la sacaba del coche y con mi mano le intente eliminar el rastro de sangre en su cara. Acuné a Bella en mis brazos y su cabeza estaba en mi hombro. ''Carlisle te ayudará, cariño. Vas a estar bien.'' Ella seguía inconsciente. Le di un beso en los labios.

''Bella! '' Un grupo de voces gritaron. Entonces Carlisle, Emmett y Alice aparecieron a la vista. Alice se puso a mi lado y acarició suavemente su cabello.

''Carlisle. ¿La llevamos al hospital?'' Él asintió.

_''Vamos Edward, aparcamos el coche aquí.''_

A lo lejos de la carretera se encontraba el camión y el conductor estaba dormido en el asiento delantero. El otro coche estaba aparcado y su conductor tenía los ojos cerrados. El conductor del camión no estaba herido por lo que me ocuparía de él más tarde.

Nos dirigimos al coche negro de Carlisle, Alice y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero mientras que Emmett y Carlisle fueron en la parte delantera. ''Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestra historia? Creo que la gente se preguntará si llevamos a Bella allí y no tenemos nada que ver.'' Emmett dijo mirando a su hermanita. '_'Mi hermana pequeña, ella se ve tan frágil. ¿Y si le pasa algo?''_

''Nuestra historia es que Edward y yo estábamos esperando en casa de Bella pero no apareció. Decidimos ir en coche hasta la casa de Angela porque ella no respondió a nuestras llamadas. Vimos en la carretera el camion a un lado y dos vehiculos chocados. Aparcamos el coche y vimos la camioneta de Bella. También los llamamos.'' Ella apuntó a Emmett y Carlisle. ''Ayudamos a Bella a sacarla del coche y aquí estamos ahora.'' Alice sonrió, orgullosa de su plan pero esa felicidad no le llegó a sus ojos. No se sentía feliz con su mejor amiga herida a su lado.

''Alice.'' Le pregunté a mi hermana. ''¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta allí si no dejaremos un coche?''

''Esme va a aparcar mi Porche al lado de este en el hospital.'' Dijo sin rodeos.

A la velocidad que Carlisle estaba conduciendo, estábamos allí en cuestión de minutos. Rápidamente salí del coche, acunando a Bella en mis brazos y corrí hacia la puerta del hospital. Cuando la enfermera me vio con el cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos, ella pidió ayuda y corrió hacia mí. Otra enfermera trajo una camilla y coloqué a mi Bella. Rápidamente le di un beso en la frente antes de que se la llevaran en la sala de urgencias.

En eso momento el resto de mi familia, sin incluir a Esme, Rosalie y Jasper, estaban sentados a mi lado. Carlisle se levantó y le explicó a otra enfermera sobre lo que había sucedido a Bella. Llamaron a Charlie y luego Carlisle dijo que podía tomar un turno, sin goce de sueldo, por lo que podría atender a la novia de su hijo.

Después Carlisle entró en la sala de urgencias para curar a Bella, el resto de mi familia entró. Esme me abrazó con un abrazo suave pero no le abracé de vuelta. Me estaba tratando de concentrarme en la mente de Carlisle y en los pensamientos de las enfermeras. Bella tenía que recibir 12 puntos de sutura en la cabeza, le iban a tomar una radiografía de la cabeza y del cuello.

Estuve cerca de perder al amor de mi vida esta tarde. Eso me hizo sentir enfermo de que ella podría haber muerto y yo estaría de pie indefenso. Varias veces casi había perdido a la persona más preciosa del mundo para mí pero sabía que estaba más segura conmigo. Si no hubiéramos estado allí para encontrarla, había una posibilidad que habría muerto esta misma tarde.

Hay tantas cosas que podrían sucederle a Bella y me asusté mucho. Emmett tenía razón cuando dijo que su hermanita era frágil. Ella es tan frágil y tan fácil de perder. Bella tal vez tenía razón. Si la convertía en vampiro, ella estaría más segura que como humana. No quería todavía arrebatarle su alma, pero si eso significaba que estaría a salvo y feliz , podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

**Autora: Por favor reviews con sus opiniones e ideas! Déjame saber lo que piensas! Si te gusta voy a escribir más rápido! Gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ella estará bien, Edward

Capítulo 2: Ella estará bien, Edward

**Edward's POV:**

Después de treinta minutos exactos Carlisle por fin salio de la sala de urgencias, Esme era la única que seguía sentada a mi lado. Bella todavía no se había despertado y sabía que Carlisle me ocultaba algo.

_''Edward.''_

Abrí los ojos, mire hacia Carlisle y me incorporé lentamente. Carlisle continuó mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos. _''Ya hemos hecho la radiografía, los resultados fueron que tiene una pequeña pero no muy amplia fractura del frontal y hueso parietal izquierda. Bella esta en coma, aunque no sea tan profundo no tendría que estar más de cinco días en coma. Tal vez ella podría perder algo de su memoria. Aún no estoy seguro pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla.''_

En ese momento no podía asimilar nada, si no hubiera ido de caza todo esto no hubiese pasado, todo fue por la culpa de mi sed.

Miré otra vez a Carlisle con una expresión quebrada. _''Ella está bien Edward. Deja de mirar como un animal enloquecido! Puedes ir a verla.''_

Fui directamente donde estaba la habitación de Bella, hasta la segunda planta. Subí tan rápido que pude porque no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto. Miré hacia arriba y abajo de un pasillo blanco en busca de la habitación de Bella. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de una enfermera a través de la puerta, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba ver a Bella, el único amor de mi existencia.

Me dejé caer en una silla en la sala de espera, sólo a unos metros de su habitación. La enfermera estaba trabajando rápidamente. Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos y sentí frustración. No, esto no puede estar pasando. He puesto en peligro la vida de Bella, una vez más. Esta vez, casi se mata.

Si Carlisle estuviera aquí me diría que no era mi culpa, que era culpa del camionero. Entonces Alice estaba caminando por el pasillo, obviamente preocupada por su mejor amiga. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

''He llamado a Charlie. Pensé que lo mejor es llamar a los padres de Bella.'' Ella dijo. _''Hay que esperar unos minutos para que la enfermera encargada salga.''_

''Gracias Alice.'' Dije, agradecido.

''Voy a llamar a Reneé y decirle que ella está aquí.'' Ella agregó.

**Alice's POV:**

Edward se sentó otra vez en su posición anterior, la de _Edward se siente culpable_.

''Deja de hacer eso.'' Él gruño.

Cogí mi móvil de mi bolsillo de mi bolso y marqué el numero de la casa de Reneé. Al segundo pitido alguien lo cogió.

''¿Si? ¿Quién es?'' Se escuchó la voz de Reneé en el teléfono.

''Reneé soy Alice Cullen. Bella se encuentra...'' Renée me interrumpió y no me dijo acabar. A mi lado, Edward se rió entre dientes.

''Alice, ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?'' Preguntó alarmada.

''Bueno, Bella ha sufrido ... un accidente de coche. En el camino de vuelta a su casa.'' Respiré hondo y continué. ''Edward y yo la estábamos esperándola en su casa pero no apreció, finalmente decidimos ir hasta a casa de una amiga suya y mientras íbamos por la carretera vimos el accidente. Allí la encontramos y la trajimos hasta el hospital. ¿Te importaría venir a Forks?'' Esperé hasta que Reneé fuera consciente de lo que había dicho pero no contestó. ''¿Reneé?''

''Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Se encuentra ... bien? ¿Está ... viva?'' preguntó en un susurro. Edward gimió a mi lado.

''Ella se encuentra en coma, aunque no es muy grave. Solamente tuvo un corte en la frente y le tuvieron que poner puntos.'' Le dije sin rodeos. ''Sería bueno que vinieras.''

''Voy a estar allí tan pronto como sea posible. Voy a coger el primer vuelo que salga. Estaré allí en un par de horas. Hasta luego Alice.''

''Nos vemos.'' La línea se cortó. Edward seguía con las manos en su rostro. ''Basta de culparte. No tienes la culpa!'' Le dije.

Edward movió la cabeza y suspiró. ''¿Podrías decirme si Bella va a vivir?'' Dijo entre dientes.

''Todavía no he visto nada.'' Contesté y miré para ver a Bella en el futuro...

_Vi a Bella dos días a partir de ahora. Ella todavía seguía inconsciente en la cama del hospital. Su corazón seguía latiendo y su respiración era regular. Edward se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente, con sufrimiento en sus ojos y siguió acariciando cariñosamente su mano._

''Ella estará bien, ves?'' Le contesté.

''Sí pero sólo ha ido los dos próximos días. Necesito saber si alguna vez va ha salir del coma!'' Edward me interrumpió.

Me hubiera gustado que Jasper estuviera aquí... Edward no se estaba controlando...

''Edward, ella se despertará del coma. La volverás a verla!'' Le grité.

En ese momento vi otra visión... _Bella se encontraba feliz abrazando a Edward aunque su físico era diferente, era una neófita._

''Ella no será condenada como yo hasta que no tenga ninguna otra posibilidad!'' Gruñó.

''Mejor que sea una de los nuestros que perderla algún día. ¿La preferirías muerta? ¿Nunca más verla, ni tocarla?'' Le respondí mientras me alejaba dejándolo solo.

**Edward's POV:**

Todavía echaba humo mientras no paraba de pasear de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de la enfermera cuando salio un momento. '_'Pobre chico, debe ser su novia del instituto. Es realmente guapo, espero que se recupere pronto su querida aunque no tendría ningún problema para encontrar a otra...''_

Fui a sentarme, cerré mis ojos y me adentre en mi propio ''sueño''. Disfrute del hecho de que Bella aceptase tal como era. También tuvo el valor de estar en una casa llena de vampiros y aceptó jugar al béisbol con ellos. Ella era mi Bella. La razón de que estuve al lado de ella todas las noches, ella es el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia.

Por mi culpa ella estaba aquí, no pude hacer nada por salvarla otra vez. Realmente es un imán para los accidentes. Mejor dicho, ésa no es una clasificación suficientemente extensa. Es un imán para los problemas.

_''Sabes que no es por tu culpa que esté aquí. Fue la culpa del camionero.''_ Levanté la vista y negué con la cabeza a Carlisle. Sabía que fue mi culpa dejarla desprotegida, sabiendo que podría aparecer Victoria en el momento menos oportuno. Ojalá no hubiéramos ido a ese partido de béisbol...

_''En cualquier caso, gracias a vosotros, ella está aquí a salvo y con vida.''_ Se dirigió hacia los ascensores y me quedé otra vez solo con mis pensamientos.

Después de diez minutos volvió la enfermera y me dijo que podía entrar para ver a mi Bella.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Donde allí me esperaba mi precioso ángel caído del cielo.

* * *

**Nota: Lo se, no he actualizado des de hace tres semanas. Lo siento mucho pero encontré tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Que tanta espera valga la pena ^^ **

**Nueva historia, otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y dime tu opinión sobre este fanfiction o capítulo. **

**Nos leemos :)**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Recuerdos?

**Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra saber que os haya encantado los dos primeros capítulos, me hacen super feliz :D **

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Recuerdos?

**Bella's POV:**

Me sentía desconcertada. No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba debido a que me absorbía una y otra vez una oscuridad que me evitaba segundos o incluso minutos enteros de tranquilidad, haciendo que fuera aún más difícil mantenerse en contacto con la realidad.

Me encontraba en una oscuridad negra en todas las direcciones, no había ninguna luz que me orientara hacia que lugar debía ir. Únicamente experimentaba como iba de un lado a otro como si estuviera en una corriente. Luché por intentar salir de aquella habitación sin salida. Me obligué a mí misma a seguir luchando aunque me movía en una dirección diferente. No podía estar haciendo nada útil. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto?

La realidad volvió a mí otra vez, tenía que saber recordar qué era. Más oscuridad. La negrura se había apoderado de mi del todo y me había arrastrado en una ola de tranquilidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estoy aquí? ¿Segundos o minutos?

Solo me sentía aturdida, sin sentir nada. Tampoco podía ver nada, aunque sí escuchar o eso creo. Me concentré en mis respiraciones, el aire en mis pulmones otra vez.

Frustante, eso es lo que se siente. Ojalá me despertase, salir de este sueño. Escuche una sola voz des de que me encuentro en este estado, sólo una alucinación imaginaria, una falsificación. Aún así, era mejor que nada. Mejor que nada, que esto. Voy a estar sola por el resto de mi vida, se van a cansar de esperar a que me despierte.

No sé si es de día o de noche. Seguía sin poder abrir los ojos. Sólo podía ver una luz brillante por encima de mí y escuchar voces. No puedo estar segura pero no quiero que se desvanezcan, no quiero perder el contacto con la vida.

Mis sueños son felices ahora. Recuerdo todos los momentos felices de mi vida: el pastel de mi abuelita Marie, nosotras tratamos de hacerlo varias veces cuando tenía seis años; los veranos pasados con Charlie que en una ocasión fuimos a la piscina y Charlie me salvó antes de que me ahogara; Renée riendo con Phil, Charle sonriendo con su brazo alrededor de mi hombro mientras caminábamos por la playa.

**Edward's POV:**

Me senté al borde de la cama donde mi Bella seguía en el mismo estado sin ningún cambio. Ojalá pudiera sentir su presencia, verla sentada junto a mí, despierta ...

''Bella.'' Dije en un susurro roto, ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado sola? ''Oh Bella, lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho por esto y por todo. No tienes ni idea. Probablemente ni siquiera puedes oírme. Dios, soy tan estúpido.''

''_Edward, le tuvieron que darle varias transfusiones para reemplazar toda la pérdida de sangre. Ella estará bien en un par de horas y volverá a tener su propia sangre.'' _Me dijo Carlisle que se encontraba en la primera planta.

Bueno eso lo explicaba todo porque estaba tan asumido en mis propios pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella olía diferente. Debí de haber escuchado con mejor atención cuando los médicos la estaban tratando. Pero estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad para notar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Tomé una respiración profunda, disfrutando del hecho de que Bella no olía bien. No me gustó, esta no era mi Bella que tanto amaba.

Esta chica fue la que volvió a mi corazón muerto y congelado a la vida, me hizo ver que era importante en este mundo y la razón por la que vivir. Además quien hubiese tenido el valor de estar en una casa llena de vampiros y jugar béisbol con ellos. Esa era mi Bella. La única que pasé a su lado todas las noches, mi único amor.

Y ella estaba por mi culpa aquí, conectada a un millón de tubos y su sangre olía mal..

**Bella's POV:**

Cada vez me encontraba más cerca de la realidad, a veces escuchaba conversaciones y en otras ocasiones una voz melodiosa de un ángel.

En el lugar donde me encontraba, oí el sonido más hermoso que podría escuchar jamás. Oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través de esta sala oscura, llamándome al paraíso.

''Bella.'' Susurró de agonía. ''Oh Bella, lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho por esto y por todo. No tienes ni idea. Probablemente ni siquiera puedes oírme. Dios, soy tan estúpido.''

_No te preocupes, nada de esto a sido culpa tuya,_ quise responderle. Quería contestarlo algo, cualquier cosa para consolarlo.

Ese mismo ángel tenía mucho sufrimiento y quería poderle decir que todo estaría bien. Un ángel no debería tener tanto dolor y llorar, quise volver a hablar con él pero no encontraba fuerzas para salir de ese lugar sin salida.

...

_Dos días más tarde.._

**Charlie's POV:**

Yo tenia el presentimiento de que Bella se recuperaría pronto y volvería abrir los ojos. Ya habían pasado exactamente cinco días del accidente, que parecían semanas o incluso meses.

En ese instante cuando observaba a mi querida hija que 'dormia' pacíficamente en la cama, vi un movimiento en sus ojos. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus pupilas negras tratando de enfocar. Lo único que se centro en ver fue el techo blanco. Alzó las cejas en modo de confusión y trató mover sus manos. Lentamente bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

''¿Papá?'' Su voz sonaba confundida.

''Sí, Bells?'' Contesté alegremente.

''¿Dónde estoy?'' Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Señaló la puerta de madera, las cortinas azules y por último las luces del techo. Para ella no pasó desapercibida la expresión angustiada en mi rostro. En un par de ocasiones me había visto así, cuando llegaba a casa con estrés a causa del trabajo. Aunque no me quejaba, Forks era un pueblo pequeño, después de todo era el jefe de la policía y no era tan agotador en un pueblo tan pequeño comparado al trabajo de una ciudad.

''Bella, estás en el hospital.'' Se lo intenté explicar lo más suavemente que pude.

''¿Hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde está Renée?'' Los ojos de Bella se movían por todas partes. La entendía perfectamente, ahora mismo no entendía nada y ella comenzó a entrar en pánico. Vio los tubos a lo largo de sus brazos y trató de arrancárselos.

''Antes que nada cálmate Bella.'' Traté de calmar a mi hija y ayudándola a que se estirase otra vez. Después de unos minutos vi en el electrocardiógrafo* como se fue relajando. Suspiré y decidí contarle la verdad, primero las preguntas más fáciles y luego contarle el accidente.. ''Tu madre está aquí en Forks, cogió el primer vuelo para venir a verte. Ahora se ha ido un rato para cenar. Más tarde volverá.''

Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas sin entender porque su madre estaba se Forks. ''Entonces.. ¿Dónde estoy?''

''En Forks Bells, donde vives conmigo.''Si antes estaba confundida cada vez todo perdía lógica.

''Eso no tiene sentido... Yo vivo con mi mamá y Phil en Phoenix.'' Antes que pudiera continuar, la interrumpí.

''¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Bella?'' Le llevó un par de minutos organizar sus pensamientos y contestarme.

''Febrero, el mes que viene me voy a mudar contigo a Forks porque mi madre viajará con Phil.'' Me contempló a mi para encontrarme moviendo la cabeza. ''¿Qué ocurre?''

''Bells, has estado viviendo conmigo por un año entero.''

_Continuará..._

* * *

Electrocardiógrafo*: monitor que registra la actividad eléctrica del corazón (lo puse por si alguna no sabía que era ese aparato)

**Dejen su opinión yo no muerdo xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Amnesia

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo como les prometí hace tiempo. Disfruten el capítulo. **

**Lo sé hace más de un año que no actualicé pero eso no significa que dejé abandonadas mis fanfics. Empecé bachillerato y me ha sido imposible escribir con tantos exámenes y trabajos. Les prometo que pronto subiré más capítulos.**

* * *

Anteriormente...

_''¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Bella?'' Le llevó un par de minutos organizar sus pensamientos y contestarme._

_''Febrero, el mes que viene me voy a mudar contigo a Forks porque mi madre viajará con Phil.'' Me contempló a mi para encontrarme moviendo la cabeza. ''¿Qué ocurre?''_

_''Bells, has estado viviendo conmigo por un año entero.''_

Capítulo 4: Amnesia

**Bella POV:**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado viviendo en Forks? Era imposible, había estado viviendo con mi madre en Phoenix. Los pensamientos y recuerdos me golpearon hasta el punto que me empezó a doler la cabeza.

''Eso es absurdo! Sigo viviendo en Phoenix, Arizona con Renée.'' Le contesté sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

''Bella solo tranquilizate. Ahora voy a salir porque viene el Dr. Cullen para hacerte una revisión, de acuerdo?'' Le asentí con la cabeza y lo observé como se fue por la puerta. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el doctor entró por la puerta y me golpeó su belleza. Más bien tendría que ser modelo y no doctor, además aparentaba muy joven para ser doctor.

Me quedé mirando al doctor que vestía una bata blanca y en su etiqueta ponía su nombre: Dr. Cullen.

''Hola Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo llegaste aquí?'' Me preguntó el médico.

Negué con la cabeza. El doctor hizo una pausa un minuto antes de hablar. ''Lo sospechaba.''

Mis ojos se posaron en mis tubos que estaban en mi piel de mis manos y brazos. Por otra parte, vi pequeños cortes como si se me hubieran clavado cristales en mis brazos, proporcionando un poco de color a mi palidez de mi piel.

''Dime lo que recuerdas.'' Me preguntó el doctor captando mi atención.

''Se quien soy, me llamo Bella Swan...'' Comenzé a hablar. ''Sé que vivo en Phoenix con Renée y Phil. También tengo 17 años...''

''¿Y sobre tú último año en Forks?'' Replicó el doctor con preocupación en su voz.

''Forks...'' Mumuré. ''No recuerdo de que haya estado viviendo este último año en Forks. No tiene lógica, sigo viviendo en Phoenix.''

Empecé a recordar los días calurosos en Phoenix con su sol brillante y el olor embriagador del verano. También recordé el viaje a México que fui con Phil y mi madre.

El doctor asintió y anotó notas. Mientras escribia, cerré brevemente los ojos viendo recuerdos de Renée y Phil y sobre Charlie en mis vacaciones de verano.

¿Dónde estará Renée? Me vino al pensamiento. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Sonreí ante el hecho que aún podía recordar prácticamente todos los recuerdos de Phoenix. No me sentía como si hubiera algo malo en mi memoria, aparte de la falta de claridad cuando intenté recordar ciertas cosas como que pasó este último año y como había llegado aquí. Eso me daba dolor de cabeza por lo que dejé de intentarlo.

''¿Dónde está mi madre?'' Pregunté intentando ocultar mi nerviosidad.

''Bueno, Charlie se puso en contacto con ella y por lo que me ha dicho, dentro de unas horas vendrá. Ella estará aquí pronto.'' Respondío el doctor dandome una sonrisa cálida.

Miré el reloj de la pared. Era la hora del almuerzo para la mayoría de la gente pero yo no tenía hambre. Todavía me sentía aturdida y un poco mareada, como si mi celebro hubiera sido golpeado.

''Usted solo tuvo varios cortes en los brazos, un corte poco profundo en la cabeza que tuvimos que ponerte puntos.'' Pausó un momento y después de un minuto continuó. ''También has sufrido daños en la cabeza por eso estabas en coma durante tres días.

''Parece tener algunos problemas de memoria obvios en este momento, pero para muchos pacientes, ciertos recuerdos pueden ir perdiendose y va a requerir tiempo para llenar esos espacios en blanco. Tómalo con calma. Aparte de eso, tengo grandes esperanzas de su recuperación total.''

Asintí con la cabeza. El doctor Cullen se quedó un momento para darme las instrucciones, solo debía pulsar un botón rojo si experimentaba alguna molestia. Cuando finalizó, le agradecí y cerré los ojos, tratando de encontrar relajación en una siesta sin ser molestada.

Sin embargo, mi descanso no duró mucho tiempo.

''Su madre ha llegado. Ella está esperando fuera.'' Dijo el doctor y con eso se marchó de la habitación.

Escuché pasos venir. Sentí las paredes del hospital temblar pero no estaba segura de si era debido a loa latidos de mi corazón que resonaban con mucha fuerza en mis oídos. ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Ansiosa?

Abrió la puerta entró mirando la habitación con la mano tapándose la boca. Pude ver la tristeza pintada en su cara y las lágrimas contenidad que se reunieron para crear una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos azules.

''Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?'' Dijo mi madre con nerviosismo que salió de ella en olas.

''¿Por qué te quedas tan lejos? Ven aquí, sientate al lado de la cama.'' Dije, sosteniendo una mana alta y ella no dudó y cogió mi mano en una de sus manos.

''Bella, te quiero.'' Me susurró mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Alcanzé a ver sus lágrimas brillantes antes de que ella apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro.

''Todo está bien, mamá. Estoy aquí.'' Susurré e intenté calmarla.

.

_20 minutos más tarde..._

El médico asintió y hizo señas para que continuara. Él estaba tratando nuevos ejercicios para ver cuánto podía recordar de mi memoria confusa.

''Tengo diecisiete años.'' Afirmé. ''Me encanta escuchar música y leer. Mi libros favoritos son Cumbres borrascosas, y, Romeo y Julieta ''. El escribió todo lo que decía. Miré mis manos y pensé en el accidente, reconociendo el hecho de que había tenido la suerte de escapar con vida con sólo varios cortes y un golpe en la cabeza.

''Vamos a tomar un descanso ahora.'' Me dijo el doctor, después de otra revisión y de ver la distracción de mis ojos. ''Voy a decir a tus padres que hoy ha terminado sus ejercicios por hoy.''

Charlie y Renée entraron después, y mi padre colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros frontándolos con dulzura.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima lindas, les prometo que escribiré seguido y que tengan un bonito día. Háganme saber si les gustó este capítulo con sus comentarios :)**


End file.
